The Synergy Rangers
, also known as : A Collin the Speedy Boy Production is a American animated comedy-drama action/adventure television series developed by . It is being produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Williams Street and HBO Entertainment (Season 3 only) and aired on Netflix from the first two seasons from July 2017 to August 2018 while the third and final season has aired on HBO on November 1, 2019. This series is rated TV-PG for mild thematic material, intense action, rude humor and use of mild profanity. Synopsis The five former citizens of Earth and a Finger that can help them are chosen to protect The Emerald Haven from the hands of Thoraxx. Characters Main *'The Synergy Rangers, consisting of:' **'Juanica Reynolds/Death Bug' (voiced by Cherise Boothe) - an African American adult woman who serves as a leader and the founder of the team. She can fly via her rocket wings and can shoot via her arms. **'Charnell Reynolds/Ice Girl' (voiced by Kyla Pratt) - a African-American teenage girl who is Juanica's daughter, having a ability to shoot ice and freeze people and water. **'Spencer Flanagan/The Bomb' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a teenage tall boy who can shoot laser and electric bombs. Despite being the ditzy member of the team, he does have intelligent moments. **'Ashley Fuller/Burn '(voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teenage girl with the powers of fire. She is the youngest, while also being the smartest. **'Christopher Corsbie/The Hooded One' (voiced by Will Arnett) - a man who can shoot bomb arrows or ability arrows. **'StenchFinger' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a beaked skunk/finger who assists the Synergy Rangers. He has a love interest in Charnell. Supporting *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a tiki witch Finger who serves as the boss of the Synergy Rangers. Not counting Jasmine, he is the only character to appear in both Collin the Speedy Boy and this series. *'Jasmine "Jasmyne" Nacole '(also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teenage girl who is supportive of The Synergy Rangers. She was previously a character from the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. *animal *'Mayor Peckles Owlhead '(voiced by TBD) - an anthromorphic owl who is mayor of Emerald Haven. He despises his own last name. *female Face Paint (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *(Reserved for GreenGrass) *'Emily Vandiver' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teenage girl who likes to read books and help people, especially Peckles and The Synergy Rangers. She is a Christian. She became a popular character for the The Synergy Rangers. **'Sissy' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - a red fox who TBD. She is Emily's pet. *'unnamed team, '''consisting of: **'Horuxes''' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a ox leader. **'Blayne Ford / Snake' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a teenage boy with snake legs who is granted snake abilities. **'Rolladillo '(voiced by TBD) - an armadillo who TBD. **'Minotaur' **'TBD' Antagonists *'Thoraxx' (also voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a frog who has been disected, but was brought back to life somehow as a villainous frog, and the main antagonist. He is Juanica's nemesis, and the common enemy of The Synergy Rangers. *'Firebird' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - a iron peacock with feathers made out of fire. He is considered the evil The Peacock. *'Krantos' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a demon who tries to destroy the world. *'Hissface' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a Hiyai who wants to take over The Emerald Haven as mayor. Episodes List of episodes Production Comic book adaption Main article: '' (comic book series)'' Possible Emily Vandiver spin-off miniseries Gallery Emily_Vandiver_(Synergy_Rangers).png|Emily Vandiver. Trivia *This is Tom Ruegger's first adult animated series, being E10+/T rated. *This is Williams Street's first project made for a streaming service, as well as their first project not to be specifically made for Adult Swim. *This is the first time that Collin the Speedy Boy has an installment that is not made exactly for children. *(trivia reserved for DonaldoC1997) Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:TV-PG Category:Spin-Offs Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Williams Street Category:HBO